Hold my heart, hold my soul
by Leo'sChamber
Summary: Harry has just entered his inheritance as a Bakeneko and gets saved by his new guardians! Will he get away from the responsibilities that arn't even his to begin with? Most likley.. or will he not? Restasured his mate is unknowingly waiting for him and won't he be surprised by the cuteness! BoyxBoy, M rated for naughtiness.., Adorable!Sub!HarryxDom!Handsome!Edward
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new story of how Harry finds love.. yet again! but with whom? NO OTHER THAN EDWARD CULLEN! didn't see that one coming hmm? yes.. you probably did.. **

**Well disclaimer waring... i do not own the awesomely written Harry Potter or the oh so lovely twilight saga.. sadly.. **

**BOYXBOY WILL CONTAIN SOME BOY LOVIN' MMHHHHMMM SINCE IM INTO THAT.**

**_**

**Hold my heart, hold my soul.. **

**Chapter one. **

Harry was laying a couple of feet away from his bed, on the floor; bleeding. The beating had been particularly bad and if Harry hadn't held his voice in during the whole session he may not have made it to his room. As much as he saw his relatives treatment as a torturous prison he refused to give in to the sweet pleasure of ending it.. even thought he doubted that his optimism wouldn't give in after the coming year at Hogwarts.

Harrys excitement for the school had left after Harrys second year. Now everyday life, weather it be at Hogwarts or the Dursleys, felt useless.

You see, Harry figured it all out after, finally, getting his monthly bank checkup. When Harry received it he had been confused.. seeing as he hadn't received one before. When he noticed that around 1000 galleons was missing from his vault he got even more befuddled seeing as he had never withdrawn that amount of money in one taking.. ever.

So naturally he contacted Gringott's complaining that there must have been some mistake, the answer though wasn't one he ever expected.

The one responsible for the withdraws was no other then Dumbledore, who also was behind the lack of monthly updates disappearing. He had been lucky this time when the letter got wrongly sent to the actual owner instead of the, supposed to be, guardian.

Harry was furious and had started cursing as angry tears made it's way down his face. It all made sense really, thinking back on his friends overly excitement around the end of each month and how the Weasely's suddenly could afford new things instead of hand me downs. What hurt the most wasn't that they were living more comfortable but that if they'd asked him he would have giving it to them, instead they've gone behind his back to take part of his inheritance without his consent.

That is also how he now found himself badly injured on the floor instead of being on his less uncomfortable bed. Apparently he had made to much noise and brought his uncles attention, who's first intention was to insult the boy and scream a little; maybe even give him extra work in the morning. But seeing his nephew cry had been a too good opportunity to leave the poor sod alone.

Harry tried to lift himself of the floor but gave up as he fell to the floor, afraid to make to much noise. His unfortunate birth was to be celebrated in less then 3 minutes and his only wish for the upcoming year was for it to end fast, making it another step closer to his escape.

Of course the three upcoming years would be a pain but, after 14 years of living like this; three more wouldn't hurt... right?

When the clocked showed 00.00 Harry felt a uncomfortable burning shifting through his injured body that soon felt like his skin was crawling of his body. He didn't know what was happening but boy did it hurt!

He bit his lower lip so hard it drew blood, refraining himself from crying out and soon he felt the familiar blackness take its hold on his mind and soon he fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

Harry woke up on the floor feeling uneasily .. fine. He didn't hurt at all and.. was that his glasses lying broken on the floor?

Harry could see flawlessly and as he moved to stand up he didn't feel any of yesterdays painful wounds. He heard a peking on the glass window showing that Hedwig was waiting with a letter on the other side of the metal bars holding the young boy prisoned in his room after his escape 2 years ago. He signed in frustration as he tried to come up with some sort of plan of getting the letter without leaving his room.

As Harry got closer to the window he noticed that the metal bars were in sever need to be change and if he was lucky enough he would be able to remove one of them long enough for him to reach the letter. After 10 minutes of trying he finally succeeded and watched as Hedwig flew away again, probably to his safe house at the Weasleys.. which probably soon would have to change as he was sure he wouldn't be welcomed there anymore as he already sent a letter to Gringotts to retrieve back what once was taken from his vault without his knowledge. 

_Dear Mr. Potter-Black-Lupin._

_As of the 31 of July on your 15th you've here by entered your creature inheritance as a Submissive Bakeneko._

_And as the law fallows to our creature you are here by entrusted into your closest creature guardian to be giving guidance in your new creature culture and needs and will also be removed, by choice with or without notice of your current guardian Albus Dumbledore._

_If need of more information please contact and book a meeting with your goblin of choice. Until further adjustments, Griphook._

As Harry re-read the letter he started slightly panicking, the clock neared 4 o'clock and if he hadn't managed to hide his new body part supplements before 5 he was sure he wouldn't stay healed for long. You see not only did Harry have perfect vision, he also had a pair of black fluffy cat ears and a long, equally fluffy, elegant tail. He had thought more would have changed on his appearance but alas, he was the same height 5,3, with expressive emerald eyes and long silky black hair that reached his lover back with soft curls at the end.

As he was trying to force them to somehow go away he was interrupted by a shrilling scream coming from down stares. Before he could react he was showed down on the floor by his uncles red face, who luckily still hadn't noticed his ears, breathing heavily.

''How many of them did you contact you little **freak**!'' emphasising the last word. In Harrys confusion he whimpered, whimpered, in uneasiness before he could answer the much larger man.

''I- I haven't c-c-contacted an-n-yone..'' Harry stuttered trying to move closer to the wall by pushing himself backwards.

''Now listen here you ungra-..'' The next words were interrupted by a muscled, black-haired, middle-age man ruffly punched the fat man away from his godson before turing towards him with his wand threatening the living daylight out of him. As that went on though another equally aged man with brown hair knelt down before the slightly shaking bakeneko.

''Cub are you alright?'' Remus asked concern lacing his voice. Harry threw himself into the arms of his father figure and raised his shoulders in a 'maybe' sort of way, yet cried in relief and hung on to dear life as he felt himself being lifted of the cold floor.

His uncle had fled down stairs just moments before Remus turned towards Sirius with anger filling his eyes with a equally pissed Sirius nodding his head down stairs to finish the threats that earlier fell to deaf ears.

As they went down stairs, with a exhausted Harry falling into much needed sleep in Remus arms, they were met with a pathetic sight before them. Vernon was ushering his wife through the door as she was trying to reassure.. 'duddikins' that everything was alright and that they needed to hurry into the car.

Sirius magically slammed the door shut and fixed the attention on himself at the same time.

''Y-you freaks better stay away from us!'' The whale yelled as he was turning purple in anger trying to force the door open, in vain.

''I don't think i've made myself clear yet you lazy slob!'' Sirius said in a raised voice as he focused his wand at the man.

''Now you and your bloody minger better listen well or else ill show you what us 'freaks' are capable of..'' He drifted of as they moved to stand in the hallway rather than in an uncomfortable angle at the stairs.

''We will now remove Harry from your care and if i hear that the headmaster has somehow gotten the information from you bloody muggles ill personally will carve in the word freak on your bloody forehead!'' At the look of relief on their faces when Sirius reviled that they would be taking Harry away from them Remus decided to butt in.

''And if we here anything even slightly out of the ordinary, concerning his stays here, we will come back- ''

''Just know i'm not afraid to go back to prison.'' Sirius ended Remus sentence and they both could hardly keep their anger in when they saw the look of fright on their faces, knowing that this fear could only form if they had laid a bad finger on their cub.

Sirius ended the conversation with a fist in Vernon's face and spell that flew the whole family out from the door in such a force that they ended up on Miss. Figs front garden.

With that they summoned Harrys belongings and left for the headquarter that was currently unoccupied by the order.

Harry woke up in a unfamiliar bed in the warm comfortable arms of Remus. As he looked up he saw that the older man was still asleep and choose'd not to make a sound, waiting for him to wake up on his own. Alas he didn't have to wait for long as Remus started stirring not more than 5 minutes later.

''G' after noon cub.'' Remus said with a smile and Harry greeted him with a mumbled 'noon as he snuggled closer into his godfather, making Remus chuckle at the cute display.

''Hungry?'' Remus asked and frowned, yet chuckled in concern, as Harry flew up in sitting position nodding his head with eager eye full of hope. Before he could question Harry any further Sirius came storming inside with excitement.

''I thought i heard some noise!'' he laughed as Harry flew into his arms yelling his name in just as much excitement.

''You hungry?'' Sirius asked as he twirled Harry around.

''Starved!'' Jokingly answering in amusement but shuddered slightly from the stern look he got from Remus who he knew hadn't taken it as a joke.

''Let's get some meat on your bones then!'' Sirius, not yet catching on to Remus seriousness, went down stairs to feed his cub with the brown haired werwolf in tow who soon unknowingly would make Harry revile more than he'd prepared for.  
>_<p>

**excited yet? no? awww why? :c oh...you are?! yaay! :D **

**All i ask of you is a review to let me know! ;* **

**Please feel free to contact me, maybe we can be pals! FICCOLLABS! or in concern.. **

**If you have an idea how to progress the fic, feel free to leave it as a review to! **

_until next time, Leo Berch. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovers, me again! excited for another chapter? no? well to bad then! I've gotten some really beautiful reviews and kind PM's for the past couple of days and it's given me energy and strength to keep on writing! So lets get started right? **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or the twilight saga, only the storyline. **

**Hold my heart, hold my soul.. **

**Chapter 2 **

Harry felt the thick air of silence erupt as he sat down in front of his new guardians to eat the mushroom soup and garlic bread he had been provided with. Remus and Sirius had left the dinner room for a few minutes and returned looking anything but calm.

''Harry is there anything you would like to tell us?'' Remus asked, being the most calm one of the two. Harry looked at both of them wondering if he'd done anything to make them upset and shook his head with a confused frown at them.

''Keep calm love, were not upset with you.'' Remus said while smiling. ''We just want to help.''

Harry just sighed, he wanted to tell them, to scream for help against the demons that haunted him every night; but how could he?

Cliché as it sounds he had written countless of letters to his mentor, the man he'd had seen as his saviour for years, about the abuse but had never gotten a replay. He had begged until he cried to not be sent back at the end of every school year just to be sent away with a pat on the back and a promise to look into the situation.

If that wasn't enough the man arrived late at night on the day of his birthday every year asking to do a 'body inspection'. Harry of course always refused at first, not knowing why that would be necessary at at all, only to be silenced and threaten that if he doesn't cooperate he would just have to take matters into his own hands.

Harry always felt dirty and weak when the headmasters hands roamed over his fragile body while whispering 'what a good boy he was.' It was sick, and Harry knew that it was wrongly done by the headmaster since he always tried to erase his memory at the end of their 'inspection'.

The candy laced with potion that was always forced to be consumed was unknowingly to the headmaster always spit out before it could take any affect. Harry wasn't naive and knew that if he told anyone that there would be a slim chance of being believed and since his trust had been so gravely broken he didn't think he could stand being accused to be lying once more.

During Harrys inner debate with himself, weather he should or should not trust Sirius and Remus with his troubled life, the two adults was 'discussing' in hushed whispers of ways to eliminate the Dursleys without being caught.

Harry looked up to see his two father figures looking grim and swallowed in nervousness. The two fuming adults quickly changed their expressions to a more warm and concerned one seeing as it looked like Harry was going to revile something.

''Y-you would really help me?'' Harry asked, needing to know if they would still love him even if they would know what a freak he was. ''You're not going to send me back.. right?'' He finished with a forced laugh.

Remus got up before Sirius had the time to process Harrys hesitant question.

''Harry you can always, and i mean always, trust us with anything that concern you and we in return will do everything in our powers to keep you safe, to keep you loved and treasured; to keep you happy.'' Remus answered truthfully and with such passion in his amber eyes that Harry could do nothing but believe him.

Forgetting dinner completely they moved into the sitting room with a hopeful and crying cub in between the two marauders retelling his life with the Dursleys, the countless of cries for help but never taken seriously enough but he didn't tell them about the yearly 'inspections' on his persona yet, he didn't feel that right now would be the best of times, seeing that his guardians were already fuming in their seats . By the end of Harrys life story he'd cried himself to sleep while both of adults had a hard time not flooing to privet drive, visiting the poorest excuses of muggle's they had ever had the misfortune to encounter.

''I don't understand Dumbledore at all, it seems we all have been fooled more than we expected..'' Remus said while Sirius had taken on a guilty expression while sighing in destress.

''If i'd only been there for him.. Remus he's been so abused, my sweet pup has been starved and beaten for years without us knowing, while i've been sulking in my own house because of that old coot!'' Remus could see that his old friend was struggling to keep himself from crying or rip his hair out of frustration.

''This isn't your fault Sirius, if so I'm just as guilty, if I hadn't been such a coward i could have visited him to make sure he was alright! I should have been the uncle Harry deserves. Yet i was fooled by lies and in my own way, thinking he would be better without a werwolf in his life, let him down by leaving him alone to suffer.'' Remus sighed while stroking his fingers through his cubs hair.

''We've been so selfish Remus... we've got to make it up to him someway..'' Sirius said as he put his face in his hands feeling the guilt overtake even more by Remus words. They had been so focused on making Harry happy to miss that he'd suffered even more than they'd think was possible.

''And that we shall..'' Remus said with a sad, yet determinate smile. ''How is the question though..'' He finished, looking questionably at Sirius. It took a minute or ..10 for Sirius to flew up from the couch in excitement.

''I know!-'' Sirius said with a glint of amusement and excitement. ''We'll move!''

**X CULLEN X CULLEN X CULLEN X CULLEN X CULLEN X CULLEN X CULLEN X**

**ALICE P.O.V**

Alice was repainting her nails for the 4th time getting tired by the colours in record time. Nothing interesting had happened since Isabella Swan had moved to Forks 3 month ago and frankly, that had gotten old faster than she'd expected.

Sure, the first couple of weeks had been amusing. Edward fighting to not suck her dry and at the same time trying to start a relationship with the human he thought was his mate. Alice had at first not minded but it seemed that Isabella Swan was more trouble than she was worth. Her visions of Edward being happy and relaxed had since long gone been shattered and she knew that it all had to do with the plain looking human.

She had become whiny and arrogant fast and Alice suspected that she'd just masked her true self waiting for the perfect chance to unleash 'the beast'. Edward was so caught up by not being alone anymore to notice anything and growled at any of us if we said anything insulting about the human and Alice was feeling hurt.

Edward was like her best friend and yet he wouldn't listen when Alice told him that Bella couldn't be his mate. Mates were suppose to care about their other half like it was their own, to love unconditionally and give comfort, also complement their loved ones personality almost identically. Isabella Swan was not in the slightest of the fallowing above.

She was rude, plain and boring. And Alice honestly feared that Bella's presence would there their coven apart. Alice had just finished her last fuming thought as she was sucked into a vision.

**_She was met with a beautiful white house with a dark brown roof. It was rather large and looked to be able to fit at least a family of 7-8 people like her own coven. The garden was mostly untouched, leaving it most uninteresting but Alice had the feeling that it wouldn't remain long. There weren't as many windows as their own though and by the look of it they lived closer to town than they did._**

_''Welcome to our knew home cub!'' a brown haired man said as he hugged a shorter boy to himself while smiling brightly. Father maybe? Alice thought to herself._

_''It's.. beautiful..'' The boy answered in a sweet voice filled with awe. A more rough looking man come up beside the boy and chuckled in amazement._

_''This so beats the headquarter by a thousand galleons!'' The same man said in excitement, making both of the other males chuckle in amusement. **Galleons? She didn't have the time to linger on the thought long seeing as her vision changed into another scenery making Alice gasp when she at what she was met with.**_

_There sat her brother holding a conversation with the same boy and both of them radiated with happiness that she hadn't witnessed so beautifully glowing ever in her extended lifetime._

_''Well aren't you being full of yourself?'' The boy asked Edward in a teasing tone filled amusement. Edward in turn tried to look offended but failed miserably at it, making the boy laugh and Alice had a hard time to keep herself from laughing, not wanting to miss anything important._

_Edward then sat down on the same rock as the boy and cautiously nudged their arms together making the shorter boy look up with happiness filling his eyes._

_''You're not as bad as i thought, Cullen.'' smiling at the taller male and Alice thought he was the most adorable thing on earth._

_''I'm sorry for scaring you ..'' Edward said looking away in guilt and as if he were in some sort of pain. Alice felt the need to comfort but knew she couldn't do anything at the moment._

_''Hey none of that, i'm not scared anymore am i? I already forgave you remember?'' The boy said as he tried to make Edward meet his eyes. And those eyes! They were like to bowls filled with emotions and the colour! Alice already planed to re-do her nails in the same emerald green._

**_The vision ended with a Edward giving the boy a apologetic smile and a nod. The smaller boys hand had reached for Edwards and if that wasn't the most heart filling scene Alice didn't know what was._**

As the vision ended Alice started removing her nail polish in excitement and as soon as the last nail was painted in the emerald polish closest to the green eyed angels eyes she made her way down stares to tell the others of her vision.

She'd be damned if she'd let Isabella Swan ruin her brothers chance to the radiating happiness she'd just witnessed.

**X WIZARD X WIZARD X WIZARD X WIZARD X WIZARD X WIZARD X WIZARD X **

Early the next day Harry woke up with a slight headache. He had slept right after crying so he knew it would eventually go away. He looked around himself and saw that not only was he in a bed but he was also surrounded by his guardians sleeping forms. He giggled at their sleep ruffled appearance and tried to move out of the bed without disturbing them. Harry hadn't gotten much to eat yesterday and wanted to fill his stomach now that he was awake. He almost got of the bed when he felt a pair of strong arms close around his mid area and forced him back onto the bed. He looked behind himself to see Sirius snuggling into his neck using him as a hugging pillow.

He purred at the closeness, cuddling with his godfather was always one of his favourite moments. But everything good has to end sometime and hearing uncle Remus stomach begging to be filled made him determinate enough to leave his comfort. He tried to loosen his godfathers grip made the older man whine, not wanting to stop the cuddling.

''Stop it Siri! Remus and I are hungry!'' Harry said sternly while laughing at his godfathers attics.

At the mention of food Sirius let Harry go and flew himself of the bed. ''Harry is going to cook foooood!'' Sirius loudly stated in excitement running down to the kitchen.

Harry giggled and looked behind him to see Remus chuckling in a fond smile looking at him. With a nod they decided to make their way down stairs, not wanting to keep Sirius waiting to long. They had only tasted Harrys cooking a few times before when Harry came to a order meeting, making late night snacks when Mrs. Weasley hadn't been there to fill their stomachs with overly greasy food.

''So any requests on what you would like to consume?'' Harry asked his godfather sarcastically and laughed as Sirius hadn't noticed at all and sat there thinking over Harrys question throughly.

''Coffee and a stack of blueberry pancakes!'' Sirius said while giving eyes filled with longing, making Harry laugh even more. He looked over to Remus and asked the same. ''Just some coffee would be lovely.'' Harry knew Remus wasn't a fan of breakfast and only nodded with a kind smile.

He cooked for around 30 minutes. a pot of tea and coffee, Sirius pancakes and 2 plates of sandwiches that would be easy to stomach. He would give one to Remus in hope that the man would eat it if he got hungry.

''This looks amazing pup!'' Sirius said and started cowing down the food while Remus thanked for the thoughtfulness.

''So pup! we had a thought and would like to know what you think.'' Sirius said still looking down at his plate.

''Hmm? About what?'' Harry asked as he chewed his first bite.

''What would you say if i told you we could be moving to America and start a new..?'' Sirius sat for the first time that morning in nervousness. When he didn't get a answer he looked up to see his pup with tears streaming down his cheeks.

''R-really? I-i don't have t-o fight anymore?'' He asked in between hiccups. Remus kneeled at his side with a fond smile on his lips.

''Yes cub, no more fighting.'' With that Harry threw himself at him and held on for dear life.

''Yes, please!'' Remus looked up to see hope in Sirius eyes. Finally everything was falling into place.

**Okay pups! i'm sorry to end it here but i wouldn't have uploaded anything if i didn't... I've had a lot on my plate lately and will update as soon as possible again! **

**lots of love, Leo. **


End file.
